Story Arcs
This is a list of the story arcs in RotR. Major First Topic *Weather Trio Recruitment * The Rogue Clone * The Lost Champion (Cynthia is recruited to TR) *Battle of Four Island (Team Rocket raids Four Island) * The Snowpoint Avalanche (Regigigas buries Snowpoint) * Ariadne, Twins, and Triplets (Many Legendaries are recruited to TR) *The Unown Swarm *The Three Heroes (Three people from Sinnoh are chosen to represent Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina) *Forming Team Energon (Cyan makes a terrible mistake) *Attack on Paradise I (Silvermind makes a terrible mistake) *Ford's Reveal (Ford shows up to taunt the Liberty leaders) *Attack on Paradise II (Scott Stone makes a terrible mistake) *The Search for Manaphy (Everyone makes a terrible mistake) *Hojohsin Rising (Everyone forgot about Hoenn) *Crossing Factions (Zach, Kyle, and Gavin travel through Kanto, and have a run-in with 'Black') *Releasing the Ancients (Nine Ancient Darkrai are released from captivity) Second Topic *The Shiny Beasts (A group is called to Ecruteak City on their way to Unova) *The White House (James trolls James) *The Return and Fall of Team Aqua (Archie makes a terrible mistake) *Wrath of the Ancients (The Ancients begin to cover the regions in void space) *Travel Across Unova (The Shiny Beast group heads through Unova) **Trouble in Castelia (Maddison Hayes' plot to destroy the city) **Competing in the Tournament (Richard wins by doing nothing) *Dealing with Void (Dack's travel across Sinnoh to reawaken the region) *The Power Suits (Meghan Vert makes a terrible mistake) *Black and White Mortality (Gerald ruins everything) *A Song of Ash and Fate (Jackson Sang has a bad day) *Confronting the Ancients (Light versus Darkness to determine who controls the world) *An Uneasy Peace (A ceasefire is called, and a six month timeskip) **The Sins Awaken (Everyone forgot about Hoenn again) *The Sins Attack (People embodying the seven sins attack others who embody those sins) **Goldenrod Rage **The Jealousy of Team Galactic **The Wants and Wishes of Team Liberty ** The Fortree Gluttonee ** Pride and Prejudice * Cianwood You Kindly? (Everybody loses their minds) *A Garden Uprooted (Alistair kidnaps Dahlia and makes himself two enemies) *A Sleight Issue (Sleight hired Jackson Sang to look for his missing child) *Hojohsin's Plans (Hojohsin gets aggressive) *Team Zephyr's Celadon Adventure (Team Zephyr takes over the Celadon Department Store) *A Journey to Yourself (Ellen tries to fix Chrono) *Trouble in Opelucid (Someone named Kane causes trouble and everyone's annoyed) *The Dance (Ryan makes a terrible mistake) *Dealing with Gerald (Gerald appears again) *A Psychic Intervention (Zach's mind is toyed with, Seatons get caught in the crossfire) *Wilting Connections (Tensions threaten the Seaton siblings, leaving Dahlia to hold the family together) *A Mind Trip Through Kalos (Esen and Kyle take a trip to Kalos and meet peeps like Cero) * Wreaking Havoc (Magma ded) * Seven Island Adventure (Jayron and Colette investigate mysterious happenings on Seven Island) * The Alamos Ghosts (Things occur in Alamos) *Two Wrongs Don't Make a Wright **Snares in Snowpoint **Groudon Eats Sootopolis (Groudon appears on a rampage in Sootopolis, but not everything is as it seems...) ** Summer Wars (Celedon City has "a small war") * The Fortree Fracas (A Hayes-y situation occurs) * Jupiter Descending (Jupiter seeks out the quiet life. Some people are less than cooperative.) * Spirited A-Ray (McKinley makes a terrible mistake) * MissingEntry (Ford makes a terrible mistake) Minor *Legendary Recruitments **Celebi for Liberty **Ho-oh for Liberty **Three Latios, three Latias, and a bunch of Deoxys for Rocket *Gym Leader Recruitments *Elite Four Recruitments *Famous Trainer Recruitments **Blue and Yellow for Liberty Category:RPG Betterment Projects Category:Story Arcs Category:Summary Category:Recap